


I know i shouldn't laugh when your in pain, but it's really hard not to

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Attempted Murder, Knives, M/M, true story, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy remembered the first time Michael had ever gotten a serious injury. It was when they where eight in a half, and Michael had fallen off of his bike going down hill.





	I know i shouldn't laugh when your in pain, but it's really hard not to

**Author's Note:**

> I AM GETTING HELP. BEFORE ANYONE COMMENTS THAT. I know i have a lot of issues, and I'm currently getting help with them. My doctor, and my medicine doctor both strongly believe that i have Major abandonment issues from not receiving the love, care and friendship as a child, which has led to violent behaviors, attempted murders, and many different suicide attempts. As someone dealing with mental issues, i would never wish something upon anyone. I would also like to say, even though I'm not a doctor, but a 17 year old trans boy dealing with a lot of issues, don't ever pretend that your psychotic, or make allegations that you're a Yandere, because it takes away from the broken people in the world who actually want to get better, and be able to live like a normal person. I have met/come across many different people over the years who said that they're dead inside and they don't feel any sort of remorse for other human beings, and then show literally every sign that they do care.  
> And if you are dealing with psychotic thoughts, please do seek professional help.  
> Because the longer you hold it off and try to suppress it and act "normal" it gets worse and worse. To the point where you almost kill your best friend's just because you want to see,, feel something. Some sort of empathy towards another person.

Jeremy remembered the first time Michael had ever gotten a serious injury. It was when they where eight in a half, and Michael had fallen off of his bike going down hill. Jeremy remembered Michael hitting the pavement, leaving a huge gash in his leg filled with rocks and other debris. He remembered Michael crying, and all jeremy could do was laugh. But he couldn't understand why. nothing was funny about his best friend getting hurt.  
So why was he laughing. His gut had twisted disgustingly, as his laughs changed into a sobbing laughter as he ran over to Michael's side. Soon the sobbing turned into tearful giggles as jeremy helped Michael up, earning terrified looks from Michael. 

He also remembered the time Michael had fallen off the jungle gym in 8th grade, breaking his arm. Again, he found himself containing his giggling as he helped Michael up, trying not to laugh while he called for help. As Soon as an ambulance came, he couldn't stop himself from laughing. Again, he couldn't understand why it was so funny to him. Michael had been seriously hurt, and all he could do was laugh.  
This continued on as they got older. Whenever Michael cried, burying his face deep into Jeremy's shirt, the paler boy would try to hold back from smiling, letting out small giggles as he held Michael close.  
He couldn't help but notice somewhere in their sophomore year Michael had started cutting, which sparked something in jeremy.  
Thats where he had found himself, hunched over his best friend of 12 years, knife aimed directly at Michael's throat. Jeremy had Michael pinned down as well as he could, laughing.  
Laughing so hard like it was some kind of joke.  
Jeremy soaked in Michael's sweet cries and pleas for him to stop.  
Watching as his face flooded with tears, and how he struggled helplessly against Jeremy, pushing and kicking, eliciting jeremy to push down further, knife inches away from Michael's throat.  
Then everything turned into a blur. A bloodied knife thrown half way across Michael's room, as the other strangled jeremy. He could tell that he had completely missed michaels throat, but got the side of his arm instead, blood soaking into the red fabric of michaels hoodie. 

Jeremy couldn't exactly hear what Michael was saying, being he had lost track of what was really going on, until Michael had pulled jeremy into a tight hug, rocking him.  
R o c k i n g H i m.

**Author's Note:**

> I do want to say i wrote the warning for anyone that deals with similar things, that can seek help. Abd as sad as this is, this fanfiction is a mix of a vent/self projection.   
>  S o


End file.
